Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-29194 discloses a buggy vehicle wherein the overall body frame is covered by an overall body cover that is integrally formed of a synthetic resin.
Since the overall body cover is formed integrally in the conventional buggy vehicle, the assembling of the body cover to the body frame is unsatisfactory. In addition, since it is necessary to remove the overall body cover for maintenance of the power unit, maintenance performance is also unsatisfactory.
A buggy vehicle is known that is configured such that a bracket is provided rearwardly of and below a center frame and the front portion of a swing arm is swingably supported by the bracket. See, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-302076.
Rear suspension systems are known for all terrain vehicles that include the independent suspension type as well as the swing arm type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-302076. Body frames having different structures have been individually used for such respective appropriate rear suspension systems. If the body frame can be shared by the swing arm type and the independent suspension type, however, a cost reduction can be achieved.
An all terrain vehicle is known wherein a brake pedal is disposed on the side of a power unit mounted on a body frame. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-81280.
Buggy vehicles such as all terrain Vehicles are generally configured such that a power unit is not surrounded and covered by a body cover. More specifically, the power unit is normally exposed to the outside as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-81280. Such conventional buggy vehicles have a gear change pedal and a brake pedal that are disposed outside from the body cover.
However, if a body cover is arranged to cover the overall body frame including a power unit in order to enhance the external appearance, it is necessary to dispose a pedal to be placed on the side of the power unit at a position not interfering with the body cover. With such an arrangement, it is desired to cover the overall body frame with the body cover without modifying the structure and arrangement of the pedal.
Conventionally, a light structure for a vehicle light is known wherein storage sections are provided in a vehicle and technology is available for attaching a light unit, formed by housing lamplight components such as a base and a light emitting body etc. within a case mounted in the storage sections for each case. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 6-57542.
However, since a light unit is inserted into the storage sections provided in the vehicle for each case, both the storage sections and the cases are required. Thus, there is a desire to reduce the number of components.